


[XS]酒病花愁

by tissueee



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissueee/pseuds/tissueee
Summary: ◇R18，慎入◇包养梗，总裁x学生仔◇真人无关◇私设有，OOC有，逻辑死，情节无能，慎入





	[XS]酒病花愁

**Author's Note:**

> ◇R18，慎入  
> ◇包养梗，总裁x学生仔  
> ◇真人无关  
> ◇私设有，OOC有，逻辑死，情节无能，慎入

-

 

温尚翊慵慵懒懒地挎了个包刚走出校门，就看见不远处停了辆明明低调得不行自己却怎么看怎么眼熟的小轿车。挑了挑眉嘎嘣一声把嘴巴里含着的糖果咬碎，转头笑着跟身旁的同学打了声招呼便慢悠悠地走了过去，开了车门低头就钻进了副驾驶，还没等驾驶座上的人说话就凑过去勾着人的脖子交换了一个甜滋滋的吻，「甜吧？草莓味的。」

陈信宏也不作答，只转了头看着那个也不顾他有没有回应就自顾自系好了安全带的人，只觉得那草莓味的糖果依旧甜滋滋地停留在喉间，默了半晌，才道，「我后天出差。」

「成啊，那这两天我就给你干个爽咯。」 那人手上划拉手机的动作丝毫不见影响，说完了又抬头跟陈信宏眨了眨眼，「钱给到就行。」

 

-

 

陈信宏第一次见温尚翊是在街角的那个小酒吧里。 那时候的温尚翊虽然没穿校服，却仍带着股掩不住的少年气，青涩莽撞又异常撩人。在被陈信宏对他的真实年龄表示了质疑之后双手合十，明明是有求于人却又笑得有点贼兮兮，「拜托啦，别把我未成年的事情说出去，我可不想被老板赶出去。」

而陈信宏也就这样鬼事神差地答应了下来，之后又陆陆续续地在酒吧里碰见了他几次，却也只是停留在碰见的层面上。

直到他们在酒吧里遇见的第五次，他们一如往常地喝完手中的那杯酒，陈信宏转身挥手作别便要离去，却在巷子里再度遇见了几分钟前才说再见而如今被别人堵在了墙角的人。

温尚翊看着那个人仓皇逃离的背影，掏了一根烟含在嘴里点了火， 半晌才对在旁边一直沉默的人说了一句，「你要不要考虑包养我？技术还算不错，听话，也好养活，决计不会让你吃亏。」

许是夏夜晚风太过迷人，又许是那日喝的酒太过醉人，又或者是对方指间唇间明明灭灭的火光太过容易让人晃了神，甚至或许是陈信宏自己也未曾发现的深埋在心里的将要喷薄而出的某些欲望。

他那时候满心想的只有，包养？听起来倒像是个好主意。

 

-

 

只是，为什么是他，而不是别的什么人？

在某一次剧烈运动过后，陈信宏装作漫不经心地问了出来。

温尚翊那时气都还没喘匀，趴在床上把半张脸埋在手臂里转头吃吃地笑着看了他半天，才回答，「我第一次看见你的时候就已经锁定你了。你身上穿的手上戴的都不是什么寻常玩意儿，我就想着赌一把咯，赌你或许需要个……会暖床的。」

「那万一我没答应呢？」

「没答应就换一个呗，我对自己的魅力还是很有信心的。」 温尚翊笑着凑上来亲了一口，「幸好你也没浪费我一番功夫。」

陈信宏只定定看了他半晌，突然就翻身把人压在身下挺身进入那个刚使用过还温暖湿润的地方，直把人干得笑不出来，哭也哭不出来。

 

-

 

温尚翊甫一进门便被陈信宏死死压在玄关的墙上不得动弹，肩上的书包也由于主人的瞬间脱力而砸在了脚边，敏感的耳垂被人吮进温热的口腔里细细啃咬着，像是恨不得要把那一小块肉都吮进肚子里去似的。

「你……唔……」温尚翊被压得有点喘不过气，抬手想推开一点却因为对方体型与自己相差悬殊而无果，刚开口又直接被人把话堵住了嘴边，挣扎了几下终于还是选择了服从。

上面唇舌交缠，陈信宏手上却也没闲着，一把把温尚翊塞在裤腰里的校服衬衫抽了出来就把手探了进去从腰上一直撩到胸前，动作堪称粗暴，连衬衫的纽扣都随之崩落了几颗。

温尚翊虽然不知道陈信宏到底是因为什么而显得看起来这样的急不可耐，却还是顺从了他的动作，只会在觉得自己乳头都要被咬掉的时候微微皱了好看的眉，伸手推一下对方的肩膀，「疼。」

话语刚落陈信宏就放轻了嘴上的力气，但双手却也毫不客气地在少年人白皙的身体上留下了红痕。

温尚翊只觉得陈信宏的手上，唇上都像带了火似的，直把他烫得脑袋发懵 ，咬着唇捧着对方埋在自己胸前肆意凌虐的脑袋，像是推拒，又更像是把自己胸前脆弱的那两点送到男人嘴里。

就在两人纠缠间温尚翊的校服裤随着皮带「啪嗒」的一声就被迫地离开了主人，大掌摸索着抚上了他挺翘的臀部，动作稍顿。陈信宏放开了早已被他玩得红肿不堪的乳头，低眼往下面瞄了一眼，伸手勾起了少年人藏青色内裤的一边，又放手，听着皮筋与肌肤相触传来地清脆的声音低声笑了，又问，「新内裤？」

「嗯。」 温尚翊用臀部蹭了蹭虚虚扶着他的手，笑眯眯地抬头看着他像是在讨夸奖似的，一时间倒是分不清是讨好还是勾引，虽然这两者在陈信宏眼里也并无区别，「好看吗？我今天特地换的。」

「好看。你穿的都好看。」陈信宏低头轻啄了下他湿润的唇，下一秒新内裤却又随着他的动作掉到了木地板上，「不过最后都是要被脱掉的。」

「啧，一点情趣都没有。」温尚翊似嗔似怒地瞪了他一眼，不过在这副光景里倒不像是那么回事，反倒更像是勾引。

是的。勾引。陈信宏在心里下了定论，揉搓对方臀部的动作也愈发用力，俯身在他耳边下了今晚第一道命令，「帮我把东西掏出来。」

看着温尚翊乖乖伸手把他早已苏醒的昂扬掏了出来在手里抚弄，才又下了第二道命令。  
「舔。」

温尚翊挑了眉看了他一眼，诧异只在眼里出现过一瞬便听话跪下，舌头一卷把对方那尺寸极其可观的性器含在了嘴里。

陈信宏作为金主爸爸正常来说应该是能对他提出各种要求，而事实上他也确实对温尚翊提出过各种要求，但奇怪的是，陈信宏极少会愿意让他给他舔。温尚翊自认口技也算不得差，就算实践经验不足但理论知识也可以算是极其丰富的，却偏生遇上这么个无用武之地的情况。

由于口中的性器过于粗硕，温尚翊费了半天劲也只能吃下一半，别无他法只得配合手上的动作卖力服侍金主。双手捧着沉甸甸的囊袋有技巧地揉搓着，伸出舌头将那极其精神的棒子从根部一路舔到顶端，又舌头一卷便把硕大的龟头含进嘴里，用舌尖轻搔着顶端的小孔，直把陈信宏撩得微皱了眉难耐地伸手扯了扯温尚翊的头发。

温尚翊却像是受了什么鼓励似的又舔又吸得越发起劲，抻直了脖子努力让肉棒在他嘴里进入得更深，一耸一耸地做着深喉，看起来不像是在做口交，反倒更像是贪吃的小朋友得了什么好吃的棒棒糖似的。

从陈信宏的角度只能看到温尚翊黑色的毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胯下动作着，粗长的昂扬着的性器在对方红润小巧的唇间进进出出，白皙修长的手指富有技巧地揉弄着他沉甸甸的囊袋，这一切看在陈信宏眼里是无止境的色情。

 

-

 

他忽然想起自己到底为什么不愿意温尚翊给他口交了。

那哪是不愿意啊，他那是喜欢得紧。但是每当他看到温尚翊为他口交的样子时，就会控制不住心里的猛兽，一心只想着把人捆在自己身边，眼里心里只能想着自己，想把人直接拷在床头，把这个总是笑得轻飘飘的人干死才好。

 

-

 

温尚翊正吃得起劲却被人扯了头发生生扯开，一时还未反应过来，只顶着一头乱糟糟的头发抬头无辜地看着上方那个看起来像是忍耐得很辛苦的人，舌尖一卷把唇边从顶端带出来的银丝卷进嘴里，开口道，「怎……」

孰知话都还没说出口就被男人以身高体力优势提着站了起来，双手捧了他白皙修长的腿盘在他腰间，重心不稳的感觉直把他吓得赶紧伸手圈住陈信宏的脖子才不至于让自己摔下去，半口气还没提上来便被男人低头堵住了嘴，「接下来，就用你下面的小嘴给我好好含着吧。」

温尚翊愣了愣，才又笑得眯起了眼睛，抬着臀蹭了蹭男人下身蓄势待发的粗长，挑衅道，「那您可得插稳了。」

 

-

 

「呜……啊……太厉害了呜……」刚才还在不知死活挑衅着男人性能力的人此刻却被压在墙上顶弄得一句完整的话都说不出来，只能牢牢圈住男人的脖颈，才免了被人直接操地摔下去的危险，「你太用力了啊……」

身上的男人却不为所动，胯下的动作丝毫没有受到少年对他的控诉的影响，甚至力度比起刚才来还更甚，他低头轻咬了一口他的耳垂，哑声道，「不用力你让我怎么插稳你？嗯？」

那一声低哑的满带了情欲的「嗯？」直把温尚翊撩得从尾椎一路酥到了天灵盖，只能仰着头被迫承受着男人疾风暴雨似的肏干。

后穴被男人滚烫的性器肏得发烫，甚至像是已经到了快要融化的边缘，因着体位的问题性器更是肏得比以往的都要深，硕大的龟头直直碾上他体内最为脆弱的那一点，直把温尚翊操得叫都叫不出声音。

「不……嗯唔……好深啊……」温尚翊无意识地摇着头向抱着自己的那人讨饶，却不曾想到自己这副模样倒更能激得让男人失去理智，掐着他的腰更是狠命将他往胯下按，往死里肏干。

就在快要到达顶峰的时候，身后墙壁的支撑却突然消失，吓得温尚翊勾着陈信宏的脖子的手又紧了紧直往他怀里靠，看起来倒像是主动投怀送抱，把那根东西更往深了送去，「呜……你干嘛啊……」 

陈信宏仿佛没听见似的，托了温尚翊的臀部掂了掂又冲撞了几下，就转身向客厅一步步走去。

温尚翊被突如其来的情况激得脑袋有点发懵，只牢牢地抱着陈信宏，带了些平日里无法在他脸上捕捉到的惊慌，「不……你在做什么啊……你走什么走啊你……」

「你背都被墙壁给蹭红了。」陈信宏依旧不为所动慢悠悠地走着，而与他看似悠闲的步伐极为不符的是他每走一步就会狠狠地把那根粗长的性器送进对方的深处，肉棒摩擦的肠道的感觉足以让温尚翊犹如触电了一般浑身颤栗，「我带你去沙发上。」

说罢便已走到了客厅的沙发旁，就在温尚翊以为终于能松一口气的时候，陈信宏却半晌都没有想要把他放下的意思，只托着温尚翊挺翘的臀部速度不快却每一记都极其有力地肏干着，「这是布艺沙发，你背上会被蹭疼的。」

「干。」 温尚翊被顶弄得连话都说不匀，却还是睁着绯红湿润的眼睛瞪了那个看起来一本正经其实一肚子坏水的人一眼，「那你是想……怎样……呃啊……」

「我们去卧室吧。」 陈信宏看起来心情很好似的低头轻啄了下他的眼睑，转身抬脚便走。

「可是卧室在二楼！」温尚翊可没他老人家那么云淡风轻，也不顾一直在体内作恶的那根东西，挣扎着就要下来，「你放我下来！」

陈信宏的脚步并没有因此收到任何的影响，胯下动作却比刚才都更为凶狠，甚至在走上楼梯的时候每上一级阶梯就用力订进他身体一次，每一记都准确无比地撞在温尚翊最受不住的那一点上，「呜啊……」

在陈信宏踏上最后一级阶梯的时候，温尚翊身前那从头到尾就没受过任何抚慰的小东西就这么颤颤巍巍地射出了今晚的第一波精液，他眼角泛红地张嘴一口咬在了陈信宏结实的肩膀上，双手成拳捶了那个作恶多端的男人一下，却因为被肏干得失去了气力看起来倒更像是小猫挠人。

他闷闷地埋在陈信宏的脖颈里，半晌才冒出了一句，「王八蛋。」

 

-

 

陈信宏把他放回床上的时候，温尚翊明显终于是缓了过来，张开了腿伸手摸了摸两个人下体连接着的地方，直勾勾看着俯在自己上方的男人的眼里闪着狡黠的笑意，哑着声音笑眯眯道，「这里都被肏肿了，明天怕是下不了床了。」

陈信宏听罢低低笑了一声，低头张嘴咬了一口他的鼻子，「你明天还想着下床？」 

温尚翊挑了挑眉不置可否，又凑上去跟男人交换了个粘腻腻的吻，「那就得看陈总裁您，行不行了。」

「我行不行……」陈信宏扯松了脖子上的领带，又把衬衫的扣子解了几颗，才伸手握住温尚翊修长白皙的小腿将他双腿强行打至最开，欺身上去把至今一次都还未释放过的性器就着体位一挺便挺至最深，直把温尚翊顶出了一声长吟，「你不是最清楚吗？」

粗大的凶器上布满了脉络，每一次的刮擦都能引起肠道里一阵又一阵的痉挛，两条腿被男人压到了胸口，整个人都快被折成了两半。男人仅是肏干还不够，低了头对着他在空气中挺立着的又红又肿的那两点又是一番蹂躏，又吸又咬直把温尚翊弄得像一条在沸水里翻滚的鱼一样，在一片滚烫里逐渐失去理智。

陈信宏抽动着性器，仿若打桩机似的在温尚翊诱人的身体里进出着。

突然一阵铃声打破了男人的喘息同少年的呻吟的交汇声，本来两个人并不想理会但电话那边的人却依旧锲而不舍地不愿意就此挂断。陈信宏下身动作未停，松开了一只握着温尚翊小腿的手去拿手机，孰料手机才刚拿出来便被身下的人抢了去，温尚翊凉凉看了一眼来电人的姓名，是陈信宏身边那个兢兢业业的小秘书，而下一秒温尚翊则利落异常地把手机关机直接扔到床的角落，房间里霎时安静得有些诡异。

陈信宏低头沉沉看着身下这个眼角绯红而又湿润带了些独属于少年人的色气，白皙的身体布满了他留下的一片的青紫，被蹂躏得红肿的乳头颤巍巍地挺立在他单薄的胸前，小腹上还残留着方才射出的来不及清理的精斑，心里想把人干得说不出话来的欲望也愈发地强烈。

而就在此时，温尚翊勾了唇角笑吟吟地伸手勾了陈信宏的脖子下来，舌头一卷便把陈信宏的耳垂含入嘴里，粘腻的口水声以及由于过度用嗓而变得沙哑又色情的声音一下又一下地敲在陈信宏的鼓膜上。

「不要管电话。」 

他抬臀用早已红肿不堪的后穴蹭了蹭男人贲张的下体。

「专心点嘛。」 

陈信宏心里的野兽仿佛得了令似的，冲破了笼子就开始往外狂奔。

他当即伸手掐紧了温尚翊的腰，像打桩机一样一下又一下地打进他的体内，性器在屁股里的每一次摩擦都带来了一波欢愉，像是要把温尚翊生生肏上九霄天上才好。

最后是陈信宏掐了温尚翊的男根的根部狠命狂肏，任由温尚翊哭着求着都不为所动，在最后一刻才松了手让他与他同时射精，然而严格来说温尚翊那已经不叫射精了，精液缓缓地从顶端的小孔里流出，把陈信宏的手和自己的小腹都弄得一塌糊涂，却又被陈信宏硬是把手塞他空气出多进少的嘴里逼着他把自己的东西舔了个干净，才又累得沉沉地睡了过去。

 

-

 

看着怀里的人无意识地把脸埋在自己怀里蹭了蹭的样子，陈信宏低眼又把心里那头叫嚣着要把人拷在床头的野兽压了回去。

那就慢慢来吧。

反正来日方长，不是吗？


End file.
